


209: “Carry me.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [209]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Boyfriends, Carrying, F/M, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Punishment, Sawyer Huggins Is That Boyfriend, Sawyer Huggins Is Whipped, Sneaking, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Sophie Delarosa/Newt Van Der Rohe, Troy Dixon/Sawyer Huggins
Series: 365 [209]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	209: “Carry me.”

**209: “Carry me.”**

* * *

“No. No. No. No. No. The Troy does not walk through mud especially not in these shoes. Have you seen my shoes?” Troy demands pointing done to his brand new Jordan’s ignoring how Bella rolled her eyes at him or the snort Newt gave.

“Troy this is the only way to back to the clubhouse without risking to running into one of our parents because maybe if you forgot we’re all on punishment for the fight at the game last week, that you started.” Sophie called out from a few feet ahead.

Troy gasped dramatically throwing his hand over his chest like he was wounded, “Excuse me? Sawyer is the one who knocked their quarterback out cold not me.”

Bella snorted, “Because you told Sawyer to defend your honor.”

“He called me lightweight!” Troy hissed, “Beside he was the lightweight after getting knocked out from one hit alone.” 

“Whatever it’s in the past but can you get a move on.” Pepper pleaded. "I would like to make it there before dark."

“Yeah Troy just put on your big boy pants and let’s go.” Bella demanded using her captain voice. She was getting tired of Troy's complaining.

Troy rolled his eyes before turning towards Sawyer with a pout, "Carry me.”

“Troy you are fifteen years old you do not need someone to carry you so your shoes don’t get dirty!” Sophie hissed.

"Sawyer you do not have to carry him." Pepper added quickly as the country boy started moving closer but she knew it was pointless. Sawyer was to whipped for Troy, he proved it when he decided to punch someone on the field simply because Troy asked.

“You’re just jealous that I have a hot boyfriend who can bench press my whole weight and not break a sweat unlike your precious Newton.”

“Aww you called me precious.”

“Babe he also called you weak.” Sophie added with a sigh.

“Oh. Wait, hey!”

“Come here darling.” Sawyer rolled his eyes but still held his arms out to princess carry his boyfriend. “I’ll carry you all the way.”

“Thank you.” Troy made sure to turn back to the rest of their friends poking his tongue out.

"Can we just get a move on now?" Bella asked.


End file.
